2p America x 2p Reader
by mme2100
Summary: So... yup another series, im working on a bunch of stuff (including a colab) so please be patient with me. Any way thanx for all those who followed my stories and gave me reviews! I love you all and keep the constructive critisism coming okay? Oh this is a 2p Hetalia fic, so me being me, ther is going to be lots of cussing and bloody stuff later on, so yeah... Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

2p!America x 2p!Reader

Have a favorite thing ready for an insignia and a town name.

Third person Pov

It had been a few weeks since Al, and his family moved here. Long story short, they were a family of killers. But when they moved from their old town, to keep the cops guessing, another damn killer pops up in the new town! None of them had killed in a while because all the people were scared shitless of this killer. He even got his own name, 'The Shadow of (town name)'. If you saw him, you died; end of story. But right now, everyone was so terrified that they never left the house! And if they did, he always got to them first. You always knew by the (favorite something) insignia left on the bodies. He was amazingly strong, and profiled to be in his late 20's because of the mess he liked to make. He had no specific weapon, or M.O. he killed with anything, and wore gloves. He was basically, a shadow… the f.a.c.e. household was all cranky from the lack of blood being spilled, and getting on each other's nerves again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sick of it! I am going to find that damn shadow guy, or a person to kill if it takes all night! Spring break ended tonight, and the number of people out this late when it's dark will go down even further! Damn! It was already five in the fucking morning! A small almost soundless scream echoed out of an ally. But my ears were sharp enough to hear it. It was time to show that bastard who the deadliest killer in the world was! But, when I turned the corner into the ally; there was only a body, beyond destroyed by some blunt force object, lying there with that same insignia. I decided to go back home, and get some sleep; no one else would be out tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I go to school the next day, forced by Oliver. Bla bla bla, shit happened. 'The next class is French, great' I though sarcastically. I enter the room and look for a seat. Finally finding one in the second row behind a girl with (length and color) hair, reading Beloved by Toni Morrison; well that's a really violent book, interesting. She would have been fun to rape n' kill, but there would be no way I could get her to go outside with the killer on the loose. But, I might be able to get her to come over. I was about to lean forward and say something but a dumbass jock stumbled in.

"Hey babe, let's skip!" he said.

"No." she answered not looking up from the book.

"C'mon _!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the seat. Her book fell to the floor. She was on her feet, being hugged against him, but before you could even see what happened, his body was flipped over her head; the only thing keeping him from flying off somewhere was her hand firmly around his wrist. Then, she let go. His bulky body soared across the room, almost hitting an old school black board that no one ever used. She turned around and bent down to pick up her book.

"Damn bastard made me lose my page." she muttered. Intrigued by this random girl, I picked it up first. Even though I already read it, I started skimming through it. She looked up and stood, so she was taller than I, who was sitting down. She cleared her throat, and I lowered the book some. She stood there, staring at me with big (e/c) eyes. "My book." She said sharply.

"Not any more~" I sang. Her eyes changed to a silver color and looked like they glowed. "They change, interesting." I said cocking my head to one side.

"With my emotions." She said.

"So what color is fear?" I asked standing up. She shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I'm never afraid." I lift up my glasses exposing the intimidating pair of red orbs. She raises an eyebrow and her eyes turn to an uninterested purple. I flip through the pages again, until on the inside of the front cover I see

_Property of:_ then in blood red pen, the insignia of the 'shadow of (town name)'. I smirk and hand her back the book.

"It's a good book," I say,

"Yeah, I know. You got a name?"

"Al, and should I call you _ or shadow?" I say with a smirk. Her eyes lose any amusement that danced in them, and they turned a deadly red. "No need to go all psycho killer, doll. But my family just moved in to town and we would like to have some people left to kill if you don't mind." Her eyes switched to an amused pink.

"If you guys can keep up, then why don't you just come with?" she smirked. I instantly smiled and nodded,

"I'm sure we can more than keep up doll face." she smiled and walked out of class motioning for me to come too. We decided to pick up Mat and head home so she can meet the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

2p America x 2p Reader: Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk over to the door, and motion for him to follow.

"You think you can keep up? Well fine, how many of you are there?" you say, eyes a swirl of pink and bright green.

"First, what is with your eyes? It's annoying how they change to random colors." he said giving you a look of contempt. You take a piece of paper out of your pocket and scribble some things on it in red pen. You hand it to Al, who reads it.

'_Red= mad_

_Lavender=bored_

_Neon Green=excited_

_Pink=amused_

_Neon Orange=curious_

_Grey=no emotion or otherwise occupied_

_Sea Green=depressed_

_Brown=confused_

_?=scared_

_I have no fucking idea why they change. If I feel more than one emotion, then they swirl.'_

He looks up. "Da hell… whatever there are four of us. Me, my half-brother Matt, his full brother Francis, and my full brother Oliver."

"So you all share a dad, I'm guessing." you replied. Al nods. "Okay you go get your brother and I'll wait by my bike outside. I got a plan." The eyes turn to neon green.

"Just because you're the shadow of (town name) doesn't mean you can boss me around." He growls. "I could just kill you and not have to share."Your eyes narrow and swirl with pink and red.

"How cute… You think you can kill me? Don't you remember what I did to all the bodies? The police where mortified the first time they saw them! And last night… you couldn't get there fast enough to even catch a glimpse of me! And yet I saw you; you would not have known what hit you if I decided to kill you!" you retorted

"Then why didn't you?" Al smiled victoriously, thinking he had a point.

"Because, I needed to save you for later," you reply eyes fading to only pink. He scoffs loudly and turns down the hallway.

"I'm just too sexy for you to kill!" he yells. You roll your eyes. And head out to the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP A FEW MINUTES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al and Matt walked out and see you leaning against a motor cycle. There were only three, yours, Mathew's, and Al's.

"The hell?" says Matt. You look up, the lavender in your orbs fading to bright orange. "You tryin' to tell me that this girl is the 'Shadow of (town name)'?'" He looks over at you.

"Don't worry, I'll prove it real soon! Any way my plan will work a lot better with more people, so you wanna' hear it?" They exchange a look and grunt. "So, since everyone is too scared to come out, then why don't we just go in?" Al starts to laugh like the pervert he is and Matt hits him on the head. Al shoots him a glare and then turns back to you.

"What exactly are you thinking?"Matt asks.

"Tonight, you wanna' help me brake in and kill some people?" you smile, eyes a swirl of pink, orange, and green.

"Shit! Your eyes look badass right now!" yells Al.

"Why do you need us?" asks the more skeptical Mathew.

"Because, say the house has a wife, husband, maybe a few kids; it is still a lot for one person to handle. And what if they have a security system?! I saw Al with his bat last night and did some checking. You guys moved from a town that had a series of break-in-killings. Then, as soon as you left they stop. I'm called a shadow 'cause no one sees me, so I'd like to _keep _it that way._"_ Matt nods. "So, are we killing anybody tonight?" you ask. They both grow the same twisted smile that you had.

"Hell yeah!" says Al.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT (you already met Oliver and Francis, who decided to sit this one out)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pitch black, and you snuck up to a door. There were no cameras, but an alarm. On the bottom floor window you slip a strip of magnetic material between the alarm triggers. Then lift the window. You all climb in, and shut the window. Next, the brains (aka Mathew) cut the wires to deactivate the alarm. Mean while you and Al checked all the rooms. Single woman and her younger sister (about 20) it looked like. Perfect.

(The next part gets VERY bloody and VERY psychotic! Extreme caution!)

You all start by muffling the oldest, stuffing a cloth in her mouth. Matt pulls out a sharpened hockey stick, slowly dragging the blade across her abdomen. Every now and then he would apply some pressure, causing her to cry. While he was busy, and probably going to rape her, you and Al head to the younger sisters bed room.

You repeat what you did with the cloth. Al brought out his nailed bat, showing it to the girl. She started to cry and made pathetic attempts to reason with you both through the cloth. Al brought his bat down side ways across her face. She looks up at you crying, half her face swelling with blood pouring from the deep cuts. She cried red from one eye that was caught by a nail. Al moves her tied hands above her and sits her up. Mean while you took the shade off a lamp, bringing it across her head while Al attacked her body with the bat. Neither of you held back, only edged on by the cries and splatter of blood. It was not long before she went limp against her restraints.

And for a second you both stood there panting, twisted, corrupted smiles plastered on your faces. He turns his head, dim light from a window shining down on your blood covered form. His heart beat sped, and he walked up behind you. He moved his head to your ear, and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Matt is still busy, what do you want to do while we wai-" he was cut off by the front door opening and closing. You both look at each other.

"Let me show you why I'm a shadow." you whispered. You grab his bat and creep down the stairs to see a man looking at the cut wires of the security system. You creep down the stairs and hide in the dimness of a corner. When his back was turned to go up stairs you dashed out. You slam his head into the wall, making a hole in the drywall. He looked up stunned for a second; but the second ended quickly. You slammed the bat into his stomach, sending him sliding across the floor into a wall. Blood soaked his shirt from the puncture wounds on his front. You brought the bat down on him over and over, using so much force that he would fly diagonally across the room and into walls, stairs, or anything in the way.

Eventually, he ended up beyond recognition like all the others. Al and Matt came down from the top of the stairs where they had been watching.

"Damn… well that defiantly _looks _like the mess that the 'Shadow of (town name)' makes." said a seemingly impressed Matt. You smile smugly at them.

"Whadya' say we get outa' here?" They both shrug then nod. "Hey Al, come on!" you say running of upstairs. You kneel over the younger sister, and carve in your (random something) insignia. You hear footsteps behind you.

"Hey, Al!" he raises an eyebrow. "You wanna' sign too? I mean you did help with her." You motioned to the dead body. He shrugged, but something else seemed off. You stand up and walk over to him. "Are you okay? I'm intimidating, huh! See, I told you not to mess with me!" you continued to stroke your ego for a minute or two. But suddenly he put a hand on the small of your back and shoved you close to him.

"Shut up." he mumbled before closing the gap. (Now I bet you're waiting for me to say that he kissed more gently than you thought he would, no.) It was the most lip bruising kiss you ever had. Both of you biting the others lips, excitement and adrenaline coursing through your joined bodies. You gave him a last nip and pulled away. Both of you had small cuts and scratches on your lips, some of which were bleeding. Your eyes flashed neon pink and a smug smile danced on your lips.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could ya!" you tease. He gave a low growl, but you had already started to walk out of the room. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed you by the waist again. This time he planted a nip on your collar bone, making your cheeks burn slightly.

"I think it's the other way around, doll." He smiled before walking down the stairs. But for some unknown reason, your face still smoldered and your eyes changed to a swirl of orange, brown, and a new color: Violet.


End file.
